Celoso y desubicado
by Rukia36
Summary: ... yo tan solo así defiendo lo que quiero y siento


**Estaba escuchando a Pate de Fùa cuando escuche esta canción, esta genial la vdd, pero no se qué escribir, soy pésima haciéndolo y la vdd me gustaría que alguien más tomara esta canción para hacer una historia. Sé que la debería de hacer yo pero en vdd q soy malísima para escribir, ni siquiera supe como poner fin a esto!**

* * *

Recuerdo el día en que te vi por primera vez, era un día muy normal y estaba mirando a las personas pasar por todo el patio de la escuela, recuerdo que estaba con mis amigos y pensando quien sería la próxima chica con la que saldría, tenía muchas invitaciones a salir (aunque no quiera alardear de ello, soy popular entre las mujeres), pero todas eran iguales, necesitaba algo más…

Fue cuando te vi salir de repente por un salón que estaba al lado mío, jamás te había visto hasta ese día, pues los salones de la universidad tenían diferentes horarios de descanso.

Caminabas con dos chicas y te estabas riendo cuando te acercabas a mí, y creo que fui muy obvio cuando te miré porque una de ellas te dijo algo al oído y me miraste con esos ojos violetas en los cuales caí preso de inmediato.

Desde ese día fuiste mi obsesión.

Tiempo después averigüe tu nombre, Rukia, un nombre tan hermoso como toda tu persona, mis amigos me hacían burla, pues no creían que una persona como yo dejará de salir con otras por ti.

Después de un tiempo, te convencí de salir conmigo, jamás nadie me había dicho no a la primera sugerencia de cita, pero tanto te quería conocer que después de machacar mi orgullo cuatro veces a la quinta aceptaste.

No me importa lo que digan tus amigas feministas que soy un loco celoso, desubicado y posesivo que cuando veo que alguien está a tu asecho les lanzo una mirada que podría matar. Ya a más de uno he golpeado por mirarte de un modo en que solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Eh de ser franco, tu carita de ángel nada tenía que ver con tu carácter pues eres testaruda, mandona, orgullosa, con una terrible obsesión por los conejos y que golpea cuando se enoja. No sé porque no huí de ti en ese instante en que me mostrarte ser más florido, pero agradezco a mi testarudez y orgullo por detenerme cuando pensé en alejarme de ti y ver esa persona tan hermosa que eres (muy en tu interior).

Lo único que me molesta de ti es que eres demasiado inocente en cuanto a pretendientes se trata, tú no sabes nada, pero tienes una fila inmensa atrás de ti. Los muy cabrones están esperando a ver a qué hora me dejas y lanzarse como leones, pero pueden ir tomando asiento porque ya te deje en claro que tú eres y serás mía. Me sentí como rey cuando me dijiste lo mismo.

Siento que algunas veces me excedo en mi posesividad y te meto en algún que otro problema con tus amigos pero yo tan solo defiendo lo que quiero y siento mío.

* * *

**Espero tomen esta canción para hacer una historia IchiRuki mucho mejor que la mìa. La canción se llama Celoso y Desubicado, les dejo la letra de la canción. Bye!**

* * *

sabes que como te quiera nunca nadie va a quererte  
que mi corazón sincero se marchita de no verte  
por quererte es que no puedo mantenerme indiferente  
si se acerca un insolente pretendiendo tu querer  
yo fui zorro y mujeriego cuando no te conocía  
por entonces no sabía lo que me esperaba luego  
y hoy lo digo con orgullo, que lo sepan los presentes  
soy enteramente tuyo y eres mía solamente

celoso soy y también desubicado  
cuando pasan a tu lado y te miran como solo puedo yo  
una rabia incontenible se me trepa por el pecho  
cuando entiendo que al acecho se te arrima algún varón  
y perdón si soy cabrón o te meto en algún lio  
yo tan solo así defiendo lo que quiero y siento mío  
yo tan solo así defiendo lo que quiero y siento mío

Vos al ser un bomboncito de inocente chocolate  
no intentes hacer disparates por tener poca experiencia  
yo conozco aquella ciencia porque la aplique algún día  
sin saber que encontraría una nena como vos  
que me importa lo que diga de mi tu psicoanalista  
y esas locas feministas que se dicen tus amigas  
no me gusta lo moderno v ni me van esas posturas  
yo se que tu amor es tierno y te quiero con locura

celoso soy y también desubicado  
cuando pasan a tu lado y te miran como solo puedo yo  
una rabia incontenible se me trepa por el pecho  
cuando entiendo que al acecho se te arrima algún varón  
y perdón si soy cabrón o te meto en algún lio  
yo tan solo así defiendo lo que quiero y siento mío  
yo tan solo así defiendo lo que quiero y siento mío


End file.
